1. Technical Field of Use
The invention relates to a combine with a straw chopper to the rear of a threshing and separator apparatus. The straw chopper is arranged to be shiftable at the straw hood into a work position and a nonworking position, via a movement device.
2. Prior Art
German Published, Non-Examined Patent Application DE-OS 31 19 954 and German Patent 2 047 023 disclose a pivoting straw chopper mounted on the straw hood about a horizontal shaft into a working position and a nonworking position, via a pressure fluid cylinder.
European Patent Application 0 224 803 discloses a combine with a chopper, supported displaceably in the region of the outlet end of the straw hood by means of a gear wheel and rack, and this chopper can likewise be shifted into both a working and non-working position. German Published, Non-Examined Patent Application DE-OS 38 26 066 discloses a straw chopper, supported pivotably on the combine, that can be swiveled into such positions manually by way of levers.
This prior art discloses only the pivotable or displaceable embodiment of the straw chopper into its chopping position or its nonworking position, and provides no suggestion of further provisions for windrowing the straw on the field, or straw chopping.